The invention generally relates to a device for the transport of objects, whereby the objects are pushed one after the other on a transport plane towards a sinkable stop, which stops each object for a short time, and after a predetermined time interval is lowered, in order to discharge the respective object for further transportation. In this device the intermittent lifting and lowering motions of the stop determine the time, respectively space intervals between objects in direct succession.
In particular the invention relates to a device for the intermittent transport of objects, whereby soft mass layers arranged on their surface or inside them reach up to their frontal sides and for this reason, when the objects are arrested by the stop, they can get stuck with their frontal sides to the bearing surface of the same. Such objects are for instance wafer sheets coated on their upper side with pasty or creamy masses which have not yet hardened, or wafer blocks filled with such masses, such as produced and intermittently transported in plants for the industrial production of filled two-layer or multiple-layer wafers, in the industry producing baked goods, respectively baked wafer items, respectively sweets.